YouTube: Game-A-Rama
is an American comic book series parodying video games in general, being published by TBD since TBD 20??. Synopsis ''Mark the Hedgehog'' (reserved) ''Felix'' (reserved) ''Mat the Dragon'' (reserved) ''Mega1sOut'' (reserved) ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' (reserved) ''Good Ol' Magic'' (reserved) ''Assassin's Creed'' (reserved) ''God of War'' (reserved) ''Brock: Time Janitor'' (reserved) ''Uncharted'' (reserved) Characters Main ''Mark the Hedgehog'' *'Mark the Hedgehog' - a friendly hedgehog who can run at superhuman speed. *'Matthew "Tails" Prower' - an extremely intelligent twin-tailed fox who aids Mark, being his best friend. *'Seán the Echidna' - a tough but somehow guillible echidna who is the Guardian of the Master Emerald, bring friends with Mark. *'Adriana Rose' - an old friend of Mark who helps him out, besides having a crush on him. *'Princess Anna Acorn' - the Princess of Mobius who Mark has a crush on. *'Jenna the Rabbit' - a cute but mischievous rabbit who TBD. *'Stephanie the Holo-Lynx' - an artificial intelligence in the form of a lynx who has a crush on Matthew. ''Felix'' *'Felix' - an Italian plumber who is the protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Mark' - Felix's younger brother who aids him. *'Oddshi' - a dinosaur who Felix rides. *'Princess Jaiden Toadstool' - the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom who always gets captured. ''Mat the Dragon'' *'Mat the Dragon' - a young dragon who is out to become a hero. **'Todrick the Dragonfly' - Mat's best friend who follows him on his journey. ''Mega1sOut'' *'Mega1sOut' - a cyborg who TBD. *'Voices/Roll' - TBD *'TBD/Rush' - TBD ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' *'Thomas Brady/Thomas the Speedy Boy' - a teenage human who TBD. **'PJ the Opossum' - a talking opossum who TBD. **'Joel Elledge/Joel the Speedy Dog' - Thomas' pet dog who TBD. *'Wright' - one of Thomas' friends who is able to shapeshift into animals. *'Todrick Ledlow/The TodDragon' - one of Thomas' friends who was mutated into a dragon. *'Colleen Rodriguez' - a somehow ditzy girl who TBD. *'Anna Doll' - TBD ''Good Ol' Magic'' *'Madison Painex' - TBD * ''Assassin's Creed'' *'Phillip Miles' - TBD *'Mark Auditore da Firenze' - TBD *'Todrick' - TBD * ''God of War'' *'Critic/Kratos' - TBD Supporting ''Mark the Hedgehog'' *'Prof. Brian the Hedgehog' - Mark's uncle who is a brilliant scientist, being very caring of his nephew. *'Toby D'Coolette' - a French-accented coyote who TBD. *'Rabbot' - a Southern-accented partially roboticized rabbit who TBD. *'Dane the Walrus' - a mechanic walrus who TBD. *'Liza the Badger' - a crazy and insane badger who aids Mark. *'Logan the Hedgehog' - a hedgehog-Black Arms hybrid who TBD. *'Rebaka the Bat' - a sexy jewel thief who works as a G.U.N. agent, being Seán's arch-rival and Logan's girlfriend. *'Thomas the Hedgehog' - a psychic hedgehog hailing from another dimension who guards the Sol Emeralds. *'Rebecca the Cat' - a pyrokinetic princess from the same dimension as Thomas who loves him. *'the Raccoon' - an Australian-accented raccoon who TBD. *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Brock the Crocodile' - the leader of the Chaotix who TBD. **'James the Chameleon' - TBD **'Dennise the Echidna' - TBD **'Adam Bee' - TBD **'Madison Bee' - TBD *'the Echidna' - TBD *'Colleen Mongoose' - a pop star mongoose who TBD. *'the Cat' - TBD *'the Rabbit' - Jenna's nice and kind mother who is very caring of her. ''Felix'' *'Adam Toad' - TBD *'TBD/Toadette' - TBD *'Tomsworth' - TBD *'Princess Rebecca' - TBD *'TBD/Rosalina' - TBD *'TBD/Cappy' - TBD *'Nostalgia Kong' - TBD *'Kong' - TBD * ''Mat the Dragon'' *'Mark the Cheetah' - TBD *'Malinda the Dragon' - TBD *'Toby the Dragon' - TBD *'Adrora' - TBD * ''Mega1sOut'' * ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' * ''Assassin's Creed'' * Antagonists ''Mark the Hedgehog'' *'Dr. Caleb "Eggman" Robotnik' - a mad scientist who is out to conquer Mobius. **'Dr. Alex Snively' - Eggman's nephew who aids him in schemes. **'Ianbot and Anthonybot' - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who TBD. **'Metal Mark' - TBD *'Nate the Hedgehog' - TBD **'Jaiden Fox' - TBD *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jake the Hawk' - TBD **'the Swallow' - TBD **'Doug the Albatross' - TBD *'Infinite Roomie' - TBD *'Malinda the Skunk' - TBD **'Hall/Zigor' - TBD **'the Vulture' - TBD * ''Felix'' *'Jowser' - the vicious king of the Koopas who wants to marry Jaiden. **'Jowser Junior' - Jowser's son who aids him. *'Mat' - TBD **'TBD/Waluigi' - TBD * ''Mat the Dragon'' *'Brockto' - a Brocktoc who is out to TBD. **'Gulp and Crush Paul' - TBD *'Seán Gnorc' - TBD *'Rebaka the Sorceress' - TBD **'Rebecca' - TBD *'Toasty Ninja' - TBD * ''Mega1sOut'' *'Dr. Matthew Willy' - TBD * ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' *'Teary Eyed Rebecca' - TBD **'James and Adam Suckle' - TBD *'Felix' - TBD * Trivia